Problem: The equation of the line that passes through the points $(-2,0)$ and $(0,2)$ can be expressed in the form $y=mx+b$. What is the value of $m+b$?
Solution: Since both of these points lie on the line, plugging them into the equation of the line will produce a true statement.  Thus $(-2, 0)$ gives us $0 = -2m + b$ and $(0, 2)$ gives us $2 = b$.  So we now know what $b$ is and can plug it back into the first equation to get $0 = -2m + 2$.  So $m = 1$ and $m + b = \boxed{3}$.